Welcome to my life
by Shrimps of Mass Destruction
Summary: Izume screamed and took off running, “You can’t run from us forever Izume!” he yelled.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo, guys what's up? I really don't care. Any was this character is completely from my own mind. The story is mostly with her and the Sand Sibs. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto to you? No I don't.**

**OC's profile**

**Name: Izume (I have a pic of her)**

**Age: 15**

**Eyes: Red.**

**Hair: Hair sort of' golden color.**

**Height**: **Around 5'11.**

**Other information: She wears a long black coat that she leaves unbutton. Underneath she wears a black tank-top and black baggy pants. She is very quiet, and easily scare. But once she sets her mind to do something you can't stop her.**

**Now you have some idea what Izume is like time to read the story!**

**-----------------------------------WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw---------------------------------------------------------------**

Branches and vines whip across Izume face, but she didn't care. She was free. She was finally free to do what she wanted to do. No more would she have to do their deeds, their dirty work. No more would she have to be their lackey, their servant, their slave. She was free like the birds in the skies. She was no longer a caged song-bird, but a hawk that soar the skies free and alive. She was free, never shall she be caged. She is as free as the wind! But all those thoughts vanished, when she heard men crashing though the undergrowth.

Izume stood still and listen. _'How could they find me?'_ she thought. A kunai flew straight pass her face, Izume went still _'They find me and I'm done'_. "Come out Izume, we promise not to hurt you that much" one of the men called out. Izume didn't move. "Look's like she not here, let's check somewhere else" the other men said. _'Thank god.'_ Izume thought and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding._ 'Wait, they is three men, but I only hear two. Oh no'_ . "Hello pretty." a man growled. Izume screamed and took off running, "You can't run from us forever Izume!" he yelled and chase after her.

Izume felt a sharp pain in her right arm, she looked down a kunai was stuck in her arm. _'Damn it, the blood will leave a trail'_. Izume ran, she didn't care about the pain. She would run to the end of the world to get away from them. Izume ran and ran with one thought in her head _' I have to get away, it's now or never for me'_ Izume looked up and saw that the forest was thinning up. Izume ran faster, and then stopped. She was standing before a cliff. "You really think you can leave? You must be idiot along with a weakling" the man smirked. "Now why don't you come with me" "Never!" spat Izume. "I will ask one more time, come over here." the man's patient was growing thin. "Go to hell!" Izume yelled. "You force me to do this, you little wrench!" the man growled and walk toward her. Izume looked at him to the cliff and jump. Her last thought was _'Why brother? How could you do this to me?"_

**------------------------------WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw----------------------------------------------**

**Me: Hope you like it! Now I need you guy help! I'm going to pair Izume with Gaara or Kankuro, but I don't know which one. Vote and tell me which one to pick! Now please REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah Shrimps of Mass Destruction knows she isn't suppose to put a/n on here but she had to tell everyone that she won't be able to post anything for a while 'cause she's in trouble. This is her good friend The Fan Fic Reaper telling you this. Well she will post whenever she can get back on the computer. Unless she's too lazy to type after that. This a/n is for Welcome to my Life, Izume, and We're in the Naruto World.


	3. Chapter 3

**The votes are in! 2 for Gaara and 1 for Kankuro !!Now time to start the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Izume and this plot!!**

**Izume: Someone help me! She's INSANE!!!**

**Me: Shut up! NOW READ THE STORY!!!**

* * *

"That was a easy mission, didn't even get into one fight." Temari said. This was the Sand Sibs first mission with Baki (their teacher guy). Her and Kankuro were chatting about the mission and other stuff, while Gaara was walking in the back, well that's what they thought."Don't you think so Gaara?" asked Temari. "Gaara?" Temari turned around and notice Gaara wasn't follow them. "Gaara!" Temari yelled. "Gaara stop playing games!" Kankuro yelled looking around for him. "Kankuro this way!" Temari yelled follow a trail of sand.

About 15 minutes later they found Gaara kneeling down by some river. "Gaara what the hell were you thinking?!" Temari yelled. "She's hurt." Gaara said, not even looking up at his sibling. "What? Who's hurt?" Kankuro asked. "Her baka." Gaara said, looking up. Temari came and looked over Gaara shoulder,"Kankuro were are the bandages?" she asked. "In my pack, why?" Kankuro looked over at the forest bordering the river incase some ninjas try to attack. "We need them, now!" Temari said. "Fine, fine don't have to be so mean." Kankuro said walking over to them. When he look over at what Gaara was kneeling by, the image made him want to kill whoever did this to her.

The girl (Izume, but they don't know her name) was laying halfway out of the water. Her coat had a much of rips in it, so did her shirt and pants. There was small cuts over her arms and face. She had a black eye, and heavy bruises on her cheek. Her eyes were half open, and her mouth was close. But was worst was in the inside of her arm look like someone branded her (you now like cows). It had the shape of a snake, with a skull upon it.

"We need to get her out of the water." said Temari. "I'll do it." said Gaara, and lifted her bridal style. The girl opened her eyes "Are you ok?" Gaara asked quietly. "I'll be ok. What's your name?" the girl said, her red eyes looking at him. "Gaara, yours?" "Izume, thank you." Izume said. "It's ok, now be quiet." Gaara said. Izume sighed "I hope you know, that I trust you." she said and pass out. Gaara eyes widened at what she said _'No she doesn't mean it. She doesn't even know me, she'll fear as soon as she know what I I'm' _Gaara thought.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I know it's short but it was the best I could do! Please review!**

**Sasuke: I think that chapter sucks!**

**Me: Well, no one asked you Emo-boy!**

**Sasuke: Stop calling me that!**

**Me: Emo-boy! Emo-boy! Emo-boy!**

**(Sasuke tackle Shrimps)**

**Izume: Please review! Byez!**

_**Shrimps OUT!**_


	4. AUTHOR NOTE, SORRY!

Shrimps here! Just to let you know, I'm going to be re- writing Welcome to my Life. But don't worry, I'm not deleting the story! But I'm going to change some things, maybe her name, and what she looks like. So...TIME FOR ME TO EDITED!!! Byez!

P.S. Thanks my loyal readers for bearing with me!


End file.
